She's the one
by MadMan26
Summary: "You can't leave me you said we would stay together no matter what" sakura cried in his arms
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

* * *

><p>As a young man sat at the edge of cliff with both legs hanging over the ledge. While looking out to the rising sun that slowly stated to light the sky with a light orange color mixed with pink with a red line going between the two. Looking at this brought pain to his heart but happiness at the same time, when he comes to this place he cannot help but think back to a time when he brought her to this place every night before he would walk her home. The time that they spent here where the best moments of his life with her, he even remembers the first time they kissed. He was so nervures that he almost missed at first she thought it was cute on how he was so nerves. Therefore, she kissed him this time he was not scared or anything he just kissed her back.<p>

People say that they belonged together but, there were a few people that did not want then together and that person was her parents. They believed that she disserved better and not some kid that would not be any good for her. They tried everything to keep them apart but nothing worked. But she never cared about what her parents thought of him ever since she was younger they told her to stay away from him but she didn't. She and he became friends fast. Nevertheless, they had to hide it from them and over time as they grew so did there relation ship.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>"Come on Naruto how much longer do I have to have this thing over my eyes" said sakura as she held naruto's hand as they walked threw the woods so she wouldn't fall.<p>

"hahahaha don't worry Sakura we are almost there" said Naruto as he helped guide sakura through the woods.

"But we have been walking forever and my feet are killing me" she said as she let go of naruto's hand so she could rub her feet. "This place your taking me better be worth it" she said as she put her foot back down and Naruto grabbed her hand and they started walking again. As they where walking an idea cam to Naruto that he didn't think of earlier.

"Hey sakura want me to carry you on my back the rest of the way we aren't that far away" he said as he stepped in front of sakura and bent down to one knee so she could clime on his back.

"Ok but if you try anything I'm going to throw you off the nearest cliff" she threatened as she got on his back.

"Don't worry I won't" he said as he got up and started to walk off. As he carried her he couldn't but help to ask. "Hey Sakura how are you and your parents doing" he knew that since they where little her parents have had a problem with him and didn't want her to be around him. But she didn't see the problem so she and he have been secret friends for years. But over the years they have gotten closer but they haven't said anything because they didn't know how the other felt.

"Fine I guess they keep asking if I'm hanging around you"

"What do you tell them"? He was a little afraid to hear her answer.

"I just tell them that I'm out with my aunt" she said as she just let her head hanging over his shoulders.

"Oh ok" he knew her aunt knew about them and she was the only one that seemed to like him. After walking for another ten minutes they finally reach the spot. Naruto let her down carefully but he told her to keep the blindfolds on.

"Ok you can take them off now" as she took of the blindfold and looked to what she was brought here to see she couldn't believe it. She was standing at the edge of a cliff that looked over the whole city and if you look to your west you can see the sun just about to set over past the mountains. Then she looked at Naruto who just looked at her with the most caring look she had ever seen.

"Happy Birthday Sakura-chan" he said in a soft voice.

* * *

><p>hope you guys like ill try to udate as offten as i can. next chapter im going to need a lil help on would anyone like to help me out.<p>

see you guys next time and yes there will be longer chapters


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>"I thought you forgot again" she said as she looked out to the sky.<p>

"NO way i actually had this planed for awhile now" he said as he looked out to the view with his hand in his pockets. " i felt bad about forgetting your birthday last year so i came up with this, i wanted to do something special for you this year" He said as he looked over to her as she did he noticed that she had tears coming down her face.

"Are you OK Sakura" he asked a little worried. She brought up her hand to her face to whip the tears way. Then she turned her head to look at him with a sweat smile on her face with there eyes still threatening to spill tears. " yes Naruto I'm fine its just I've never seen anything like this before"

"I remember how you told me that you have never seen a sunset before. So I wanted to bring you here" he said as he put his hands in his pockets. " I...I have a gift for you" he said as he looks at her with a nervous look.

" You didn't have to get me anything"

"I know but i wanted to" he said as he walked over to a big rock and reached behind it and pulled out something. from what she could see it was kinda big and wrapped in orange wrapping paper. From what she could tell by looking at package it looked to be a big book. As she looked at it she thought " I swear if its a cook book I'm throwing him over the edge "she thought to herself. So what if she gave Naruto food poising its not like shes meant to .

" I know what your thinking and no its not a cook book, but I did think about it" he said as he smiled at her and handed her the gift. As she ripped off the the paper and saw what it was she just looked at if for a few seconds then looked at Naruto then back at the gift. It was a big photo book that was pink with white clouds all over it that mixed with the pink very well. As she opened the book and saw the first picture she just smiled, It was a picture of her and Naruto when the where ten. both of them are just smiling with the biggest smiles they could put on both of them had two fingers up behind there heads. At the time Naruto didn't have the scars on his face.

She sat down on the ledge with her legs hanging over it with the book in her lap, then Naruto came over and sat next to her. As they looked at the pictures they couldn't help but laugh. "how did you get all these" she asked as she flipped threw the pages.

"my parents" he said in a low voice.

" I didn't know they took so many" she said as she looked at him. She knew that talking about his pants was a bridge that didn't that didn't need to be crossed. Just the Sakura's phone goes off when she got her phone out and looked who was calling it was her mom.

"Hello"

"Get Home Now" was all she could hear before she hung up.

"I'm guessing your mom wants you home" he said as he got up and handed out his to Sakura who grabbed it and lifted her self up.

" Yeah she didn't sound hap..." she didn't have a chance to finish because Naruto grabbed her chin and kissed her on the cheek. she didn't know what to say she was just to shocked to even think of what just happens.

"Umm Naruto did u just kiss me" she said as her cheeks became a light red color.

" sorry but its just... I...and..." he couldn't think straight. she just looked at him as he was blushing like mad. she thought it was cute and just smiled at him.

"Naruto" she said as she put a hand on his shoulder when he turned around and looked at her she put her hand on his face.

"You missed silly these are my lips" she said as she kissed him. He quickly returned the favor. But just as he was getting into it she pulled away and looked at him with the biggest blush on her face and same with him.

" We should get going before your mom get really pissed" he said as he graved her hand and waled to the edge of the cliff.

"whoa what the fuck are you doing"? she said as she tried to pull her hand out of his hand.

'It's the fastest way to get you home" he said as he pointed out to the city.

"NO way am i jumping" she said the next thing she knew was on Naruto's back and she noticed as he was backing up then he told her to hold on. Then he took off and jumped off the edge.

"NNNNAAAARRRRUUUTTTTTOOOO" she screamed as she held her eyes shut and held on to dear life.

" Hey you can open your eyes" as she did she looked down then up and noticed that the cliff was only fifteen feet of the ground.

"SMACK"

"OUCH WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR" he said holding the side of his head.

"THAT'S FOR JUMPING OFF A CLIFF" she yelled at him

" The drop wasn't that bad"

" I didn't know that" she said as she as she looked in the other direction. So he didn't want to start something with her, it is her birthday after all. So he just started runing. Then sakuras phone started going off again. As she reached in her pocket for her phone as looked at the caller ID she say that it was her mother again.

"I'm on my way home" she said into the phone

"How far are you" her mother said then she looked at Naruto who held up Five fingers

"Five minutes" with that her mother hung up the phone. She didn't think much so she just shrugged it off.

As they came to her house he stopped on a corner near her house so her parents don't see her with him. He let her down with her photo book in hand she really didn't Know what to say at this point and the past 3 hours so much has happen. But it was by far the best birthday yet.

"Well i better get going" he said as he stared to run off to her house. it was pretty a down hill straight shot so it would only take a good five minutes to get her home.

" OK and Naruto"? as he turned around to face her the next thing he felt was her lips on his. He kissed her back as he did his hand reached for her hand he didn't have to reach far because her hand came up to his. They stayed there for a few seconds then they both pulled away and looked at each other with a blush on there faces.

"call me" she said as she started to walk away. He just had a big Smile on his face and held up his thumbs up to her.

"Believe it" he said as she walked home then he started to head home.

As Sakura walked threw the door and into the living room where she found her mother siting in her chair. From the look on her face she could tell she wasn't happy at all. " hi mom sorry I'm la..." she didn't get to finish because she interrupted her

"what's that"? she asked as she noticed to pink book in her hands. she forgot all about the book Naruto gave her she just looked at it then back to her mom. she had to think of something and something fast but didn't know what to say so she said the first thing that came to mind.

"Oh a friend made it for me" she said which was the truth but she prayed to god that she didn't ask who made it.

"Who" Damn it she thought.

"just a friend" she said as she held it close to her chest with both hands on it. she didn't want to let her mother find out about her and Naruto. then next thing she knew her mom got up and took the book from her. She didn't even have time to react. As she opened the book and saw the first picture she looked at it for a good minute then she looked threw the rest of the book every page she got more and more pissed off.

"WHAT"S THE MEANING OF THIS" she shouted as she slammed the book down on the ground. OK Sakura has had her fair share of seeing her mom pissed but never like this, she didn't even want to think of what her father would say. She was just as afraid of her dad than her mother.

"HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON" her mother shouted in the living room.

"why does it matter to you" she snapped back at her mothre

"I told you time and time again to stay away from that boy hes no good for you"

"how would you know you dont know a fucking thing about him or waht hes like"

"I know enough and watch what you say in this house"

"do you know it feels like to have your whole family taken away from you in an instant" she shouted at her as she stood up "no you dont he had to live without a mother to care for him or pick him up after school or tuck him in to bed at night" she went on as she had tears threting to fall. "or a father to play catch with you or play games. or try to sneak some disert as his mother is making it" tears now streaming down her face. just bring up his parents was just enough to make her cry and for her to add in what he went threw when he lost his parents and what he will never have the chance to experience. She couldn't take it no more she just ran up to her room with tears falling down her face. As her mother saw her run to her room she looked down to the book and picked it and then she walked over the the fire place and threw it in and watched it burn.

"this is for your own good Sakura"

* * *

><p>here you guys go. please enjoy and i will try to work on the other chapter asap.<p>

Madman out. P.S go on youtube and watch Naruto shippuden dreamers fight part one. its epics


	4. Chapter 4

**chatper 4**

* * *

><p>As she ran into her room she quickly shut and locked her door, then she just slumped against her door slowly sliding down till she reached the floor. She just sat there crying as she brought her knees to her chest holding them with her arms, she cried before but nothing like this she cried harder than the other times her mother told her to say away from him. Every time she heard those words she would just argue with her about how she doesn't know what she wants or what's best for her. But every time she tries to get her mom to understand Naruto and what he has been through she just insults him or tell her that he's no good for her. The more she thought of it the more she cried, then it hit her she remembered that she left her present that Naruto gave her down stairs. She knew that her mother had probably thrown it away or worse. Thinking of that just made her cry even harder because she was sure that those where the only pictures that he had of them together.<p>

The fact that his parents had taken the pictures made her cry; she knew how much each picture meant to him. The fact that he made the whole book by himself, she couldn't believe that her mother would hate him so much; he has never done anything to her or her family. As she sat there crying and lost in thought she never realized that Naruto was at her window as he looked into her window he could see her against the door crying. Seeing this worried him so he open the window quietly and went over to her. As he reached for her she quickly looked up and saw him, without warning she hugged him she just cried into his shirt holding on to it very tightly. He did the only thing that he could think to do.

"It's ok Sakura" he said has he held her not wanting to let go.

"No….no it's not they never understand they don't understand you like I do" she said as she tried to take a few deep breaths to try to relax. "How long have you been watching" she said as she moved her head to his shoulder.

Since you walked in the house…..I was worried that your parents would yell at you again….I even saw your mom throw your book into the fire place" he said with a hint of sadness in his voice. When she heard that she just cried even more.

"I'm…sorry"

"It's ok"

"But I know that you made that from pictures that your mom and dad took of us when we were younger" she cried

"I know its ok" he said as he looked down at her with as sad look on his face. He hated when this happens, every time when he makes or gets her something and her mom finds out she throws it away or she burns it sometimes she will rip it apart in front of her. Whenever she got in trouble and her mother would make her cry he would always sneak into her room to comfort her.

"No it's not….im tired of them always doing this to me and you…why can't they just leave us alone"

"You know how your mom feels towards me...she never liked me I don't know if it's because of whom my dad was or the fact that she just hates me" he said as he got up and walked over to her bed and sat down.

"I really don't care what she thinks about you anymore she can think all she wants that there is someone better for me out there but there isn't" she said as she joined him on the bed. As he looked at her he could only smile, he reached his hand to whip away a small tear that was on the side of her face as his hand touched her cheek she leaned into his touch still looking at him with a smile on her face. A s he leaned in to kiss her like he did not that long ago he was interrupted by a loud banging on the door.

"OPEN THIS DOOR NOW" they could hear her mother who was pissed for what reason who knows.

"GO AWAY I DON"T WANNA TALK TO YOU" she yelled back while she was holding his hand in hers,

"YOU CAN'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT…. NOW OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR OR I'LL KICK IT DOWN. I KNOW HES IN THERE WITH YOU SO OPEN UP NOW" damn she's pissed.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry for the long update i had allot to take care of with school and everything.<strong>

**There will be another chapter but it will be the same as this one but with a difftent twist to it. If you guys like that idea please let me know and i think that you will really like it. Or i can continue with this one. Hope to hear from you soon Madman OUT**


	5. Chapter 4 re write

**Chapter 4 remake**

As she ran into her room she quickly shut and locked her door, then she just slumped against her door slowly sliding down till she reached the floor. She just sat there crying as she brought her knees to her chest holding them with her arms, she cried before but nothing like this she cried harder than the other times her mother told her to say away from him. Every time she heard those words she would just argue with her about how she doesn't know what she wants or what's best for her. But every time she tries to get her mom to understand Naruto and what he has been through she just insults him or tell her that he's no good for her. The more she thought of it the more she cried, then it hit her she remembered that she left her present that Naruto gave her down stairs. She knew that her mother had probably thrown it away or worse. Thinking of that just made her cry even harder because she was sure that those where the only pictures that he had of them together.

It didn't take long till she cried herself to sleep; she was just lying on her bed curled up into a ball with her hand close to her neck. Outside of her bedroom window stood a figure he just looked up at her window with nothing but sadness. He couldn't help but think that he was the cause of all of this; he knows that her partners don't like him for what reasons he doesn't know. The only thing he has ever done was look out for their daughter it's not like he tried anything with her, sure he has thought about it a few times but he wouldn't do anything unless she wanted to. It's on his list of rules he has made up most of them he got from watching the old pervert that use to live with him. He thought about going up to her room to check on her but he didn't want to risk the chance of getting caught by her parents no matter what time it was. He started to walk away but after he took a few steps he paused he reached into his pocket as he did he looked up to her window.

Next thing he knew he was in her room when he looked at her the sight was enough to bring tears to him. She was lying there still curled up into a ball he could tell that she must have been crying because of the dried up tears on her face. he wanted to lay down next to her and just hold her tight to him so he could take all the pain she was feeling away from her.

"Please. Don't leave me Naruto" he heard her say in her sleep, when he heard her say that he couldn't help but smile and lean down to her ear.

"I'm not going anywhere Sakura… want to know why?" he whispered to her. She turned over in her sleep facing him still asleep.

"Why?" she said softly. He smiled at her as he went closer to her face just a few inches from touching her lip.

"It's because I love you Sakura-Chan" he said as he kissed her lips quickly trying not to wake her.

"I love you too Naruto if you only knew just how much" she said. With that he got up and placed a note right next to her. Then he went out the window just when he jumped out the window her bedroom door opened and the person who looked into her room was no one other than her father. He heard everything that they said to each other even if Sakura talked in her sleep. At first he was angry and just wanted to burst into the room and kick his ass out the widow but he couldn't he didn't know why he just couldn't. When he heard her say that back to him even though she was asleep he could tell that her voice had meaning to it when she said it. He just looked at his sleeping daughter when he saw the note that was next to her head. He couldn't help but walk over and read it being the nosy one he was he couldn't help it. As he read the note he couldn't help but smirk at it but when he got to the end of it he had a change of feeling it was small but he felt it. When he was done reading the letter he folded it back up and put it back and walked out of the room. As he walked out the room and closed the door he couldn't help but think how Sakura will like the letter when she wakes up. He know she will be hurt and the only one she will blame is them.

* * *

><p><strong>i know you guys where expecting the next chapter for this i wanted to re-write this one and turn it into a different direction. but let me know what chapter you like more, and i will continue off of that one. and yes i will try to get the real next chapter up sometime this week if not this week then next week. madman out <strong>


End file.
